


Hare's Rabbit

by transboy_trash



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboy_trash/pseuds/transboy_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from my SexPG fic blog on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hare's Rabbit

Rabbit moaned, tilting her head back as she tightened her grip on the bed post. She forgot how amazing this felt.

Hare chuckled as he lifted the female automaton’s skirt up higher, quickly flicking his tongue across her nether regions. He breathed in deeply, quickly looking up into Rabbit’s eyes. “You’re liking this… aren’t you?” He asked.

Rabbit bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from letting out another sound. She nodded her head, hands shaking as she held tighter. 

Hare growled, running his fingers against her entrance “Answer me Walter-bot.” He commanded, carefully adding the tip of his finger inside. 

“Y-yes.” She let out. Her hips would have bucked up if it wasn’t for the pressure of the Becile bot’s hand on top of her. 

Hare licked his sharp teeth. He grabbed her leg and pulled her downward, moving his shoulder into the crock of her knee. He inserted two digits inside of her, smiling up at her as she tried to hold back a moan. 

Rabbit could feel her core boiling, gears turning faster inside of her. She hadn’t been able to feel something like this in years, and she wasn’t going to waste her chance.   
The Becile bot added a third finger before getting on his knees, pulling her waist up with him. Rabbit let out a large breath of steam as his fingers moved deeper.   
“You want me to fuck you, huh?” Hare asked, rubbing a bolt inside of her, staring down into her eyes. If the smirk on his lips wasn’t proof enough of his eagerness, the visible bulge in his pants were. 

Rabbit nodded her head, eyes closing and mouth agape in want. “P-p-please H-hare…”

Hare pressed another finger in as he hoisted her leg even higher “Please what?”

The Watler bot grunted as a third was added, stretching her “Please…f-fuck me!” She cried out, tossing her head back. 

Hare chuckled, slowly removing his fingers from inside her. He moved them down to unbutton his pants, pulling them down along with his briefs. “Such a horny little bot… aren’t you Rabbit?”

The female lifted her hips in response, licking her lips. Hare moved back into position, lining himself up with her entrance. Grabbing his hard cock and giving himself a few strokes, he slowly slid the tip in, watching the female’s expression. 

Rabbit let out a large moan of steam, gripping the sheets as she lifted her hips again. 

Hare quickly slid the rest of himself in, down to the hilt. The bot laid each of his hands on either side of Rabbit’s head. He stilled for a few moments before sliding half way out and slamming himself back in. With each thrust he moved harder and faster, clenching his teeth. 

“Fuck H-Hare, harder!” She cried, moving her hips along with every one of his motions. 

The robot complied, gripping the sheets in his metal hands, steam poring from various vents alone his arms and face. Rabbit reached up, wrapping her arms under Hare’s and grabbing onto his black button down. 

Rabbit could feel the tightness in her stomach become more prominent with each thrust. “I-I’m gonna c-cum Hare, f-fuck…” She let out, biting on her lower lip. Hare growled again as he felt them same, moving as fast as he could to reach his finish. 

With three more thrusts Hare came deep inside Rabbit, throwing his head back, hips barley still moving. Rabbit moaned loudly, pulling on his shirt as she finished.   
Hare huffed out another puff of steam before speaking “At least Walter gave you something good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thespinesdick.tumblr.com


End file.
